101 Rants, Ravings, and Praises
by jrfess
Summary: Just a bunch of lists that I put together to vent my frustration and excitement on all things Potter. Positive and Negative Reviews. K  just to be safe.


**So… all this is is basically me writing about lists on anything I thought was wrong in the series or anything like that. So here we go.**

**List 1**

**Epilouge**

The Epilogue: According to me, the epilogue doesn't exist. I absolutely despise that epilogue. Things that are wrong in the epilogue:

A ) The relationships: I have several Problems with the relationships in this epilogue. See here:

I ) Harry with Ginny: I hate that pairing. I can't stand it. First of all, I believe Ginny only liked Harry as the boy who lived to begin with, and then in the sixth book it is all based on lust, which is not something I think you should base a relationship on. To those of you who don't agree with me, point out one meaningful conversation they have had. One, and I will gladly concede on the lust point. Now, how many has he had with Hermione? They have had countless talks that are very deep intellectual conversations, not to mention all the bonding moments in the last two books, like the first Ron/Lavender scene, several tent scenes, and many more.

II ) Harry and Hermione: How are they not together? How many times has he had an actual intellectual conversation with Ginny? None that I can remember! What about with Hermione? They have had countless talks that are very deep intellectual conversations, not to mention all the bonding moments in the last two books, like the first Ron/Lavender scene, several tent scenes, and many more. They are just suited for each other like it or not.

III ) Ron and Hermione: They just aren't suited for each other. Hermione wants to get things done early while Ron doesn't do things until the last moment, often copying off of Hermione. Ron constantly bullies and teases Hermione. They have constant fights, and not just love spats either, I mean full on fights with screaming and yelling( see my Hugo rant down below). I just don't believe they are suited for each other.

IV ) Ron and Ginny: Who I think the should have been with:

1 ) Ginny = Dean Thomas

2) Ron = Lavender Brown

V ) Neville and Luna: I think they are the perfect couple and suit each other just fine, although I'm not sure they're mentioned in the epilogue or not.

B ) Children's names: I really don't like a lot of the names of the kids in the epilogue.

I ) Hugo: Who in their right mind names a kid Hugo? I firmly believe this is an accurate description of Ron and Hermione's relationship. What I believe happened was this:

"I want to name him after my dad, Dan!" yelled Hermione.

"I think Dan is a dumb name to call a kid now days!" shouted Ron.

"If you think that's ridiculous, why don't we name him Hugo!" screams Hermione.

"Fine!" replies Ron.

"Fine!

"Fine!"

"You're sleeping on the couch Ron!" yells Hermione.

` "Oh no I'm not!"

I rest my case.

II ) Albus Severus: I think Snape is a good guy, I really do, but I believe he is rolling in his grave over that name choice. Snape did everything he did for Lily, not Harry, and I get that. It doesn't discredit anything he's done. BUT, and this warrants all capitals, Snape HATED James, so to have a child who looks identical to James must be driving him INSANE! He lived a good life( mostly), so it's time to let him move on while respectfully remembering him, and naming a James look-alike after him is NOT the way to do it.

III ) I do like Scorpius's name. It fit's the Malfoy house, that I will admit.

C ) Draco Malfoy: How is he not in jail for being a DEATH EATER? I mean come on! He might not have known better at the time, but he still took the dark mark. If a man gets drunk and then kills someone, he gets charged with MURDER! Even though he didn't know better, he still made a conscious choice to get drunk and drive home. How is Draco's Case any different?

D ) Ronald Weasley's Driving Test: How could he think it's right to CHEAT on a test that makes sure you won't KILL SOMEONE while doing a certain activity. Cheating is in no way acceptable at all! If he goes out on the street not knowing how to drive, there's a good possibility he's going to KILL SOMEONE! What if he had cheated on the apparation test, and then splinched in the middle of a train station, giving up the secret of wizardry? This is NO DIFFERENT!

E ) Albus Dumbledore: I know this isn't directly related to the epilogue, but why isn't Dumbledore being gay ever mentioned in the books. I mean, I know it wouldn't have made much of a difference, but still. If she had mentioned it in the books, then she wouldn't have had to release that piece of info afterwards.

**So that's it for this list. I am continuing this story whether people like it or not because ot's good to get things off you're chest, y'know. I will take flames good reviews anything, but kbow this: if I disagree with you're point after considering it from an unbiased point of view, I will say so on the next chapter and offer my rebuttal/counter-argument, so be warned.**

**Signing Out, **

**Jrfessey**


End file.
